


Starbucks and coffee got Hobbs a date(finally)

by Microsoftberry



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Top Luke Hobbs, bottom Deckard Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: "Of all the places that I thought I'd be today,"Deckard said, his eyebrows furrowing like he found this situation very, very dissatisfying. His deft fingers tapping on his credit card, Deckard looked like a lithe carnivore on high alert."I never imagined myself to be here, with you of all people."Deckard said, sighing.Hobbs, who was standing next to him, looked at Shaw's side face unimpressed."Don't you think you're being overly dramatic again? Even for you, princess?"





	Starbucks and coffee got Hobbs a date(finally)

**Author's Note:**

> haha i admit i like this couple a lot lol
> 
> twit @afterlifedal

"Of all the places that I thought I'd be today,"

Deckard said, his eyebrows furrowing like he found this situation very, very dissatisfying. His deft fingers tapping on his credit card, Deckard looked like a lithe carnivore on high alert.

"I never imagined myself to be here, with you of all people."

Deckard said, sighing.  
Hobbs, who was standing next to him, looked at Shaw's side face unimpressed.

"Don't you think you're being overly dramatic again? Even for you, princess?"

Luke said, but he laughed as he leaned against the table next to Deckard.

They were at Starbucks, waiting for their coffees to be called. It felt kind of really weird, to be honest, to just stand here, in the middle of the buzzing crowd in broad daylight, with no smoke or gun blazing or bursting of windows. Just delicious scent of coffee filling their nose. Where the sound of people talking was just some white noises, making you drift into trance kind of state. Luke liked the coffee shops. He liked the smell, the people, the anonymous feeling he got when he could just blend in with the crowd without hassle. It was comfortable, to enjoy a small piece of peaceful, normal moments which was very rare to get when you were driving around the world chasing crazy villains.

Speaking of former crazy villains, Deckard Shaw was now waiting for coffee next to him. They were not standing too close, but they were leaning against the same table, Luke leaning slightly to the left and Deckard to the right so that they made their kind of private space.

Anyone who saw them would know they were close, had their own private shared space and respect that. How they became in this way was surprising and not so surprising at the same time, because even when they had saved the world together multiple times and saved Shaw's sister's life in the progress, they still managed to maintain their cats and dogs relationship.  
While trusting each other's life in the other's hands.  
And still bickering like an old married couple.  
And still found the other the most interesting person in whatever room they entered.

... Okay, they had a complicated relationship, sue him.

Hobbs cleared his throat, pulling himself out of his thought. All this because both their supposed partners didn't show up where they were supposed to meet. And coincidence led Hobbs and Shaw together at Starbucks.

Of course, Hobbs knew very well that this 'coincidence' didn't happen as coincidentally as they made out to be. Hattie somehow conveniently got her tires flat and couldn't make it to Starbucks where she was meant to meet her brother(Hobbs had once seen the woman make it from Sri Lanka to London with nothing but 2 dollars in her pocket and a scarf, it was highly doubtful that she couldn't make 12 blocks without her car in the city). And his daughter, Sam, had somehow just remembered that she had left her backpack at her friend's house('Sorry dad! I'll stay at Cait's house and stay for dinner!) at the exact same time. Really, 'coincidence'? Please.

Hobbs had to push down a small grin at the thought of two rascals, who probably would have planned this together behind their backs for days, giggling evilly all the while. Hobbs did not try to feel too warm towards the two trouble-makers, and also tried not to think too hard what their plans had meant to achieve.

He was not some teenager that needed the help of his friends to get the girl he'd been horribly crushing on. He was just a fully grown man with a hopeless crush on the man, who by the way he had wanted probably from the moment he had first laid his eyes on him. Before his said crush decided to throw him off 4 stories building with a grenade explosion. Whatever, they were totally different situations.

Then a guy with brown-rimmed glasses passed by with six coffees in a carrier, narrowly brushing past Luke in his hurry and walking straight into Deckard's way. Luke reflexively stepped forward, reaching out his hand and gently pushed the man out of the way to keep him from tripping into Deckard.  
The man, who was out of breath and was apparently in a lot of hurry, quickly gave hurried thanks to Luke and walked away. And Luke had found himself standing right in front of Deckard.

"Uh,"

Luke felt like his breath caught in his throat when he found himself where he was. The movement somehow made it look like he had cornered Deckard into the corner and had crowded himself onto the man, their posture just too familiar and affectionate as if he was about to kiss him. Which Luke was not going to do, did not intend to do. If his eyes had flicked down onto Shaw's lips, and if his eyes were kind of glued to it when he found it, it was not because Hobbs had any ulterior motive. And if it had taken embarrassingly long moments for him to take his eyes off his lips and avert his gaze, then it was not Hobbs's fault that Shaw had a pretty mouth. Fuck. What the hell was he thinking?

"Hobbs,"

Deckard said, and it was harder for Hobbs to look back at Shaw than to lift a 1-ton Lamborghini off the street, his face feeling like it was set on fire. God, he was a grown man, why did he feel like he was a teenager when Shaw was around?

"Fuck, what is wrong with you Hobbs?"

Deckard said, and Hobbs stepped back with a flinch, his face flushing and looking anywhere but at Shaw.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Hobbs began to apologize and Shaw sighed.

"You want to buy me dinner first before you decide to snog me. That's what's called common decency, you weight-lifting giant baby."

Hobbs blinked. He looked back at Shaw, who had started to walk away when his name was called by the partner. Hobbs could catch the barest hint of a flush on Shaw's face before he turned, still blinking slowly, brain catching up to what he had just heard. Hobbs stared at the man's back for a long moment, before he realized that the other partner had been shouting his name for the fifth time.  
Hobbs jumped in surprise and hurried to the counter, giving the partner an apologetic smile and got his coffee, and hurried to catch up with Shaw while fumbling to keep his coffee in his grasp.

"Shaw, Deckard, Deck."

Hobbs said, his words bouncing off on his tongue and he loved every word of it because it only made the color of Shaw's ear redder, who was just short of fully sprinting away from the scene. Hobbs was not planning to let him run away.

"Are you free for dinner on Friday night?"

Hobbs said, finally catching up to Shaw and gently touched his shoulder to stop him with his free hand. He didn't get immediately tackled to the floor or shot at, so that was a very good sign.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Deckard said, this time he was the one not meeting Hobb's eyes and Hobb's smile just got bigger, threatening to split his face but Hobbs just couldn't care.

"Dinner? Friday night?"

Hobbs said again, and Deckard huffed, seeming to have fought his inner battle for a while and sighed.

"All right, you impossible idiot."  
"Great."

Hobbs said, far gone to even care for the insult and to try to keep down his face from splitting into huge grin. Deckard glared at him, but then bit his lips to keep himself from grinning too when he saw the stupid look on Hobbs's face. They were both grinning like fools on the street in front of the coffee shop and this was the best day of Hobb's life.

Starbucks and coffee couldn't get any better.


End file.
